


Moving On

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>QAF ficlet inspired by something Brian said about "moving on" in the season 5 promo, written before the episode actually aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in December 2004.

Brian was moping. Michael considered asking him why, but he knew that would only lead to a long discussion about the fact that Brian Kinney Does Not Mope, and that he would never get an answer to the question. Besides, he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

Just the day before, Brian had told him that it was time he and Justin stopped holding on to each other. That it was time for both of them to move on. While Michael was positive that Brian's decision wouldn't go over too well with Justin, he was pretty sure that Brian really meant it. It wasn't like the time he was sick and got scared that Justin wouldn't love him anymore. It was about the fact that Justin was doing well in L.A., and that long distance relationships don't work. Of course, Brian hadn't phrased it quite like that, because that would have required him to use the word "relationship" in a sentence, but that had been the gist of it. Brian had seemed resolved when making the decision; he had seemed sure that it would be the best for everyone.

So, rather than ask what was wrong, Michael simply asked, "Did you talk to Justin?"

He quickly decided that might have been the wrong tactic, because if anything it seemed to make Brian even more morose. All Michael got out of him was a clipped, "Yes."

Refusing to leave it at that, Michael prodded some more. "And?"

"And nothing. It's over. He didn't even object."

Michael had a hard time believing that, but he knew he wasn't going to get any more out of Brian. He figured he could find out what had happened from Justin when he called the artist later to discuss the panels he had e-mailed for the next issue of Rage.

**********

Michael put off bringing up the topic until they had finished discussing the comic book. Justin seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood, all things considered. Michael was almost reluctant to ask about it, but he had to know what had happened.

He decided to ease his way into the topic with a general, "So, how are things going otherwise?"

The response was an enthusiastic, "Everything's great," followed by a recital of all the big names Justin had been meeting and how exciting it was to work on the movie. He never said a word about Brian breaking up with him.

Michael decided that the general approach wasn't going to work and, at the next break in Justin's monologue on the wonders of Hollywood, he asked, "Have you talked to Brian?"

"Oh, so that's what you wanted to know!" Justin laughed.

_He laughed._

That was definitely not the response Michael had been expecting.

"Yes, that's what I wanted to know. You seem surprisingly... not very upset, considering you guys just broke up."

"We didn't break up." Justin laughed again.

"Brian said he called you and said it was time for both of you to move on."

"Oh, yeah, he did."

"So, he broke up with you."

"No, he didn't."

"Justin, did he or did he not call you and tell you it is over?"

"He did."

"What did you say to him?"

"I think I said, 'fine'."

"But... it's not over?"

"Of course not."

There was that laugh again. This was even worse than Michael had been expecting. He had expected Justin to be upset about it; he had not expected Justin to enter into a complete state of denial.

Michael was about to try to come up with another way to get Justin to see reason, when Justin started talking again.

"Look, Michael, you know what Brian is like. He's just being a drama queen and playing the martyr, and I really don't feel like fighting with him about it over the phone. I'm coming home for four days a week from Friday, and then everything is going to be fine. You'll see."

Michael couldn't deny that Justin had a point about Brian's martyrdom. When Brian had been talking about ending things, he had made a lot of noise about Justin having great opportunities in L.A. and how he didn't need ties to a boyfriend in Pittsburgh holding him back. Still, he was pretty sure Brian was serious about cutting Justin out of his life, so he said as much to Justin.

"You know, Michael, for as well as you think you know Brian, you don't really know him at all."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Of course he said that about me not needing to be tied to Pittsburgh. He needs that."

If anything, Michael was even more confused after that explanation.

"I know what I'm talking about, Michael. I used to think Brian hated the idea of commitment because he didn't want to be tied down. It took me a long time to figure this out, but that's not what it's about at all.

"Most people, when they love someone, they want some guarantee that that person will stay with them for a long time. Brian's not like that. He doesn't want people to feel like they have to be with him. He needs to know that, when I come home, it's because that's exactly where I want to be, not because I'm tied to him or because I have no choice.

"Sometimes it's a little exhausting, knowing that a couple of times a year, probably for the rest of my life, I'm going to have to reassure him that _this_ is where I really want to be... sharing my life with him. But... it is where I want to be, and if that's what it takes, it's worth it."

Michael had to admit that everything Justin had said made sense, but he had one more thing to ask.

"But, you said that when he broke up with you, all you said was 'fine'."

"Yeah, I did." Justin laughed again. "I said I understand Brian, I never said I was a saint. If he wants to act like an asshole, then he can sulk for a week and a half until I get home."

"And you're sure everything will be fine once you get here?"

"I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen. I'll get to the loft and he'll ask me what the fuck I'm doing there. I'll tell him that I live there. He'll make some comment about my living in L.A. now, and I'll remind him that's just temporary. Then he'll try to throw me out. I'll tell him he's acting like an asshole and he should just get over himself. After that, we'll spend the rest of the weekend fucking."

Now it was Michael's turn to laugh, because he had to admit that what Justin had just described probably was _exactly_ what was going to happen.


End file.
